


Polished Chemistry

by EpicKiya722



Series: Big Herotic Antics [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: And Honey Lemon!, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Honey Lemon owns a boutique store, Humor, Nail Polish, Nail Polish Chemistry, Nail Polish holds no gender!, Supportive Nerd Crew, Tadashi should be Treasured!, They all should be!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Honey Lemon creates nail polish and needs a tester.





	Polished Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think Honey Lemon would create her own brand of nail polish. Not for the sake of being a girl because I knew guys who wore nail polish, too. But, for the sake of CHEMISTRY!

Being a chemist had its perks.

There was a whole set of elements you got to work with, combining them or dividing them to see how they function. There was also the possession of knowledge of what certain things were made of. Like cleaning supplies.

 Honey had a talent of memorizing what certain words on the back of bottles meant.

And her favorites to read were nail polishes.

It wasn't that she was on the feminine sex. Her knack of dressing 'perky' came with expressing who she was.

Her bright clothes reflected her bright personality.

Bright like the colors of nail polish.

As a little girl, Honey Lemon wondered what made the colors of certain things, especially nail polish, which led to the path of chemistry.

 She got to know what mixed the neon of a disco yellow or formed the sparkles of a holographic blue.

And now she knew.

And now that she knew, she experimented on creating her own.

She spent hours, increasing into days doing so in both her lab at the college and at home.

Yea, there was some poofs and messes, but she eventually finished with a set of 22 nail polishes in fancy little bottles with decorative tops.

Neon flamingo pink, neon highlighter yellow and a green, pastel cotton candy blue, pastel Easter green, a frappe brown.

That was just of the few.

She was proud really, but she wouldn't be satisfied unless it was tested.

Of course, she first tried them on herself. Ten colors, one on each nail.

Now she had a remaining 12.

Hmm...

Maybe she could try them on one or two of her friends!

* * *

 Such idea lead to her sitting in front of the Hamada brothers on the floor of their home.

Tadashi was eyeing the small bottles with a hint of curiosity and maybe some excitement in his eyes. Hiro was somewhat nonchalant, possibly bored of not having a schedule that day. And also... He just wasn't a fan of nail polish.

"Okay, why us again?", the youngest had asked, his eyes shifting to where Baymax was crossing the room behind Tadashi.

Honey's lightly tanned cheeks were rosy of timidity. "I know, Hiro. Gogo is busy right now with testing a new set of wheels, Wasabi is busy too, and Fred is... Fred. Besides, you two have the perfect hands!"

"True. My hands are amazing.", Tadashi chuckled.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.", Hiro voiced.

"I could always wait on another day when Gogo or the others are free if you---"

"No, Honey Lemon! Hiro and I would be glad to help you.", Tadashi insisted, eyeing Hiro who shrugged, deciding to help, too.

"Thank you!", the blond squealed, hugging the boys tightly before picking up a red candy apple polish to start.

* * *

Okay, okay.

Honey Lemon should officially released her own line of nail polishes to tag along with her online boutique store.

 Hiro was sure she didn't have nail polishes up yet

Not that he had checked...

*clears throat*

Yeah...

"It's official, Honey. You have a knack for good colors."

Tadashi was laying on the floor on his stomach, his now bare feet swinging back and forth. He watched as the paint on his nails dry, glancing to his brother who was reading a comic while his own nails dry.

"Thank you, Tadashi!", Honey Lemon smiled, closing the final bottle she used, a bright mermaid mint.

"You should sell these. You don't have nail polish yet, do you?"

"No. You think I should though?"

"Yes! Please do! I would personally but the first batch to give to Aunt Cass."

"She would love that coral color there.", Hiro added.

"You two are too sweet."

"Hey, what you people doing in here and why do I smell nail polish?"

The trio looked up just as Wasabi, Gogo and Fred came into the room. 

"Honey Lemon was testing her nail polishes on us. Look at the colors!", Tadashi answered excitedly, showing his hands towards Gogo who had asked.

The shorter eyed his nails, an eyebrow raising in impression. She tapped on the ring fingernail that was painted a dark amethyst color. "I'll take that one."

"You can try it on now of you like.", Honey Lemon offered.

Gogo put out her hands out, wiggling her fingers. "Gladly."

"Is that tangerine orange?! I'll take that one!", Fred voiced, speeding to a spot next to Tadashi.

"I wouldn't mind a color. I like that turquoise green.", Wasabi added in.

"I'm wearing this tomorrow to SFIT. I kid you not.", Tadashi voiced. "Let's do it to support Honey Lemon!"

"You had too much coffee this morning.", Hiro sassed.

"No. I think I went overbroad with the icing on the donuts Aunt Cass made."

Gogo looked up from watching Honey polish her nails to Tadashi. "I worry for you."

"I worry for me, too."

Gogo turned to Hiro who shrugged. "It's the sugar talking." The youngest boy had caught sight of Wasabi using one of Honey Lemon's polishes on Fred's nails. He gave an impressed whistle on just how neat the bigger male applied it. "Nice, Wasabi."

"All about precision, Hiro."

"Hm. Hey, Honey, how long does it take for nail polish to dry?"

"Well, they should be dry for you by now. The time for these I recorded was five minutes. It depends sometimes on the brand of nail polish.", the blond answered.

"Yup. Let me get my order in for that 'Woman Up Amethyst' and 'Kabuki Mask Black'.", Gogo voiced, popping her gum.

"Two names already in for your nail polishes, HL. Preferably, I like them.", Fred agreed.

"I'll let you all name them."

"Well, I call the white! How about 'Baymax'?", Hiro chuckled.

"Hiro, did you call for me?", said robot questioned as he waddled into the room, blinking his lids.

"Nah, but while you're here you should help us name some of these colors?"

"That is a blue, Hiro.", Baymax said, pointing at the nail polish settled between Hiro's fingers.

"Yeah, I know what color it is, but I mean give it a fancy nickname or something. Like what does this blue remind you of?"

"Blue."

"N-no. Baymax."

Tadashi and Honey Lemon exchanged humored glances, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred laughing at Hiro's 'lecture' to Baymax.

"This is gonna take a while."

"Just enough for the nail polish to dry."


End file.
